


Rocznica

by Andzia267



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: Brzydula 2, F/M, Gen, M/M, ale też słodko gorzkie, mieszane tak jak moje odczucia po pierwszym odcinku, niby fix it ale nie do końca, zabawne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Marek zdradza Ulę, nie da się ukryć, bycie szmatą ma chyba zakodowane. Ale Nadia jedynie pomaga mu się ukrywać.
Relationships: Nie zdradzę, W przeciwieństwie do Marka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Rocznica

**Author's Note:**

> Mareczek szmaciarz, nie na to czekałam 10 lat. Oglądałam tylko pierwszy odcinek, proszę bez spojlerów potencjalni czytający.

Ula wchodząc do Febo&Dobrzański spodziewała się chyba wszystkiego. Dosyć publicznej kłótni Sebastiana i Violetty, kolejnego krawca podrywającego ich projektanta. Ba! Nawet do tego, że ich stary projektant Pshemko nie pracuje już u nich, tylko w firmie swojego męża zdążyła się przyzwyczaić. Ale do tego, że tym mężem był Aleks Febo już nie. Przez lata była między nimi ta dziwna intensywność. Spożytkowali napięcie w ten konkretny sposób i obojgu się spodobało, zrobiło się nawet poważnie i voila! Ich słynny projektant projektuje dla najważniejszej konkurencji.   
Ula chciała iść do biura Marka, ale zatrzymała ją Violetta.  
– Ula! – pomachała energicznie – Kochana! Wyglądasz jak sprany pies!   
– Przyszłam do Marka. – starała się wykręcić.   
– Ja do ciebie jak do przyjaciółki a ty mi hu bździu. – założyła ręce i przewróciła oczami.  
– Tęskniłam za tobą.   
Ula podeszła do drzwi gabinetu, ale zatrzymała się chwilę przed, bo usłyszała jakieś dziwne jęki, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Jednym z nich na sto procent był Marek.   
_Kurde blaszka!_  
Uchyliła drzwi i zobaczyła, Marka na biurku. Całował się z kimś, to na pewno. Ale nie mogła dostrzec z kim.   
Mogła się domyślić! Sama zaczynała jako jego chcąc czy nie chcąc kochanka. Dlaczego miałby potraktować ją lepiej niż Paulinę, którą znał większość życia?  
Otworzyła drzwi na oścież, ale nic nie przygotowało jej na zobaczenie, że z Markiem był Aleks. To zawsze mógł być Piotr, spokojnie, nie jest najgorzej.

I tak krzyknęła.   
Za nią krzyknęła też Violetta.  
Przybiegł zaniepokojony Sebastian i objął Violettę, czekając na wyjaśnienia.   
Ona strąciła jego dłoń i tupnęła nogą.  
– Wszyscy mężczyźni to króliki!   
– Ale Violuś, co ja zrobiłem?   
– Ula wychodzimy. – pociągnęła ją za rękę i pomogła wyjść z firmy i ochłonąć.  
—  
Następną rocznicę Ula spędziła z dala od mężczyzny dla którego rzuciła Stany i wiele ze swoich zasad moralnych. Siedziała przy biurku i właśnie kończyła zapis w pamiętniku. Pro S wypuszczało nową kolekcję Pshemko. Miała z Violetta i Pauliną cały dzień do przepracowania. Miała nadzieję, że Maciek jest w stanie ogarnąć czwórkę dzieciaków do końca dnia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jak pisałam aplikację mi wywaliło i wszystko się usunęło, więc napisałam to od nowa trochę na odwal, ale straciłam chęci przepraszam. A jako coś w rodzaju przemyśleń po samym pierwszym odcinku już więcej nie będę miała okazji.


End file.
